Ipod Challenge
by lovesamemory
Summary: 10 songfics set to shuffle on my ipod Niley.


Just a couple of one shots set to shuffle on my iPod.

Girlfriend by Avril Lavinge

Miley was at cheerleading practice. She was watching the football team practice. On boy in particular. Nick he was the captain of the football team. She was in love with him. Right then Alex his girlfriend walked up to him and hugged him.

While he was hugging her he turned and looked at Miley locking his gaze with her. He looked away trying to hide his feelings. But she knew that he felt the same.

That night they were at a party. Nick came up to her. "I don't like your girlfriend." She told him honestly. "Excuse me." He asked her. "I want to be your girlfriend." She said right before she kissed him

Cowboy Casanova- Carrie Underwood

Miley walked into the bar. She looked around seeing who was around. She looked over at the Jukebox and looked at Nick. She had some experiences with him. He was like a drug to her. She couldn't ever get enough of him.

She had people warn her about him. She tried to stay away from him. In the end she listened to him and his lies and gotten her heart broken in the process. She saw a girl she had never seen before staring at him.

She walked over to her. "I suggest you take my advice, and run away, he is full of lies, and once your in you can't get enough, he is a devil in disguise don't fall for those charming brown eyes. Just take my advice and run remember he's a good time cowboy Casanova." With that she walked away.

Twisted-Carrie Underwood

I was lying awake at night in my bed unable to fall asleep. I had a million thoughts running through my mind. They all centered around one person. His name is Nick Grey. He twisted all these feelings up inside of me. He made me love him. I knew that he loved me too.

Every one of my friends told me I shouldn't love him. The main reason he was getting married. But it was too late for that I had already fallen. It might be wrong to love him at the time. But for right now I was okay with that. I thought it was crazy and I didn't understand why but I said so what I might never understand it.

I would love him even thought it is wrong. He left me twisted up inside.

4. Metro Station- California

I was sitting next to my girlfriend. She was my world. I wondered if I played music if she would sit and sing beside me. I knew she would, she loved me. But no one thought it was right.

"Mi, what do you say we leave for California, we could be together without judgment. I could drive and you can sleep." I told her.

"Nick I say we leave for California, if we leave now we can make it by the morning."

5. Video Girl- Jonas Brothers

We were sitting on the set of our new music video. All of these girls were the same, the were insane, wanting the fame and money, and laughed when we weren't being funny.

"Why can't they just get out of our face, the won't leave us away." Nick said. We had all been through this before and they always told us the girls were lying. We didn't believe them and ended up with video girl syndrome.

"I refuse to go through that again, lets go K2 and Mr. Prez." I said and then we walked through the set doors.

6. You Found Me- The Fray

I was walking down the sidewalk somewhere in downtown L.A. I turned the corner and there he was. The person I last wanted to see. "Mi, im sorry for everything." He said trying to get me to forgive him. "Nick, where were you when I needed you, I sat by the phone for months waiting. And now it's too late." I said as I walked away from him.

I watched as the love of my life walked away. I didn't know who I was without her. She left and I was insecure and didn't know who I was. I realized then that I was too late. She found me in my worst. I wasn't there for her when she needed me and now it was too late.

Inseparable- Jonas Brothers

I took her hand. She made me feel whole. No matter what we were doing I was always with her. I was happy. Even when I was far away she was still in my heart.

She was my light and as long as I was with her there would never be darkness. She would always hold my heart. I would hold her through the dark times; I would give up everything to prove my love for her. All the fame and fortune. If she fell I would be there to catch her. I knew this because we are inseparable.

When you look me in the eyes- Jonas Brothers

I was with my girlfriend of 5 years. She was with me through everything. We were sitting outside looking out at the stars. I looked down and I saw the love in her eyes, I knew that everything would be alright with her by my side. When she told me she loved me it made me now I would always be in paradise and when she looked me in the eyes I felt complete.

I knew with her by my side I could do anything. When I held her I knew that I would never let her go. "Mi, when you look me in the eyes and tell me you love me I know that everything is alright, when your by my side, and hold you in my arms I know that its forever, I want to let you know that I don't want to let you go or that I won't. When you look me in the eyes I find my paradise. So will you marry me." I asked her.

"You just had to go cheesy on me didn't you quoting your own lyrics Nick." She said as she laughed. "Mi leave it up to you to ruin my moment, know answer my question." I told her as I laughed as well. "Of course I will marry you." She then kissed me passionately and I knew that with her I could get through anything.

when you are gone-Avril Lavigne

I was always an independent person never relying on anyone. That was until I met him and fell in love. He was gone I sat in his bed crying I needed him by my side. When he was gone my heart went with him. I can't live without him.

I needed him by my side to make me feel whole. I had never felt this way before. He left his close his in our room. They smelled just like him. I pulled on his basketball shorts and his shirt to feel closer to him. I missed him, I wondered if he know how much I needed him with me. I couldn't breathe without him. I needed to her those words that always get me through the day and make it okay.

White Horse- Taylor Swift

I was sitting in my room thinking back to all we had. Going through how I felt. He would always say sorry and use his angel face to forgive him. I held on to our love for so long but he never really seemed to want to be with me. At the beginning of our relationship he was my prince charming he just wasn't that person anymore. I let go of what we had.

I finally realized that this is the real world. I don't live in Hollywood fairytale where the guy and the girl always end up with the fairytale ending in the movies. That wasn't real life. I wasn't a princess and I had to grow up. I needed to go experience new things.

He came to apologize and win me back. I told him I was sorry that it was too late and walked out the door to my future.

Authors note: okay so these are really suckish but im still learning how to write good stories so R&R please tell me what you think and tell me the truth it will help my writing a lot.


End file.
